


Shut Up!

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Imprisonment, M/M, Talking, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: @panic-romantic on Tumblr requested a Spones first kiss.Spock and McCoy are imprisoned together on a planet. The rest is basically explained in the first two or three sentences.(I'm sorry! I can't summary today!)





	Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This comes to a very sudden ending, but I didn't know how else to end it because I'd got to where I wanted it to finish. Hope everyone enjoys regardless!

McCoy and Spock were locked in a cell. McCoy couldn't remember how long ago they'd been imprisoned. It had been long enough for Spock's almost constant verbalised train of thought about the possibilities of escaping to start grating on McCoy's nerves. Eventually, McCoy exploded.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed, hotly. "Just for five minutes, will you give it a break?!"

Looking slightly surprised, Spock turned to stare at McCoy in slight confusion. When he was about to say something, McCoy instinctively pressed his hand to the Vulcan's mouth.

"No. Quiet." he insisted.

Only when he met Spock's eyes and saw his dilated pupils, did McCoy realize what he'd done and pull his hand away.

"Sorry." he muttered, looking away a little awkwardly and sitting back on the bench.

He could still feel Spock's eyes on him, so he looked at his friend again. Spock's gaze was less intense, but still trained on McCoy. He sat next to the doctor.

"I, also, apologize if I have been causing you irritation." he told McCoy.

McCoy gave him a small smile.

"'s okay," he replied, leaning his head against the wall. "I wanna get outta here as much as you. I just need a break from thinkin' about it, that's all."

"That is understandable." Spock agreed.

After sitting with him for a long while in silence, McCoy glanced at Spock. Spock's own gaze seemed to be fixed on McCoy's leg. McCoy frowned.

"Spock? Everythin' okay?" he asked.

When Spock lifted his gaze, McCoy felt his heart stutter as he noticed that the way the sunlight from the small window above them hit Spock's face made him look... stunning.

Without thinking, McCoy leaned in and pressed his lips to Spock's. Just as he realized what he was doing and was about to pull back, Spock's hand came up to rest on McCoy's shoulder and he kissed back. McCoy pressed closer. The only reason he pulled away was because he needed to breathe.

"Doctor-" Spock quietly started to say.

"Spock," McCoy interrupted, before telling him, "We'll talk about it when we get outta here, alright?"

Spock nodded in relieved agreement.


End file.
